Creature Rescue
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: While looking for a Caracal wildcat the brother's get separated and Martin find's a mother Caracal with 2 cubs and befriends them! When Zach steals the cubs Martin tries to get them back but is hurt doing it and the Caracal tries to find someone to help him! Crappy summary, but the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

**Creature Rescue:**

The sun had just risen sending its warming ray's out over the African Savannah signalling the start of a new day. He stood looking out over the landscape, as he drank his lemonade; he ran a hand through his short, blond hair as he sighed happily. He had been up just before sunrise, too _excited_ to sleep, he had come to the Savannah with his friend's to see if they could find new animals to discover. He went to head back inside their flying ship, called the Tortuga, when he noticed his best friend, and younger brother coming towards him smiling carrying two plate's full of food he spoke.

"Morning bro! What's all _this_?" He asked as his brother joined him.

"Morning and its _breakfast_! I know how much you like my pancakes, so I made some for breakfast!"

"Thanks, they smell good!" He said as he sat beside his brother.

"Everyone's still asleep; I think last night's adventure was a little _too_ exciting for them?"

"Yeah…let's do it _again_?" He said as they quickly burst out laughing.

"You know, I have a _good_ feeling about our search today!" His brother said as he ran a hand through his short, brown hair. "I woke up feeling like _today_ is the day we find a Caracal wildcat!"

"You know, I have the _same_ feeling! Must be the _brotherly bond _we share?" He said as he winked one of his blue eyes at his brother.

"Yeah, that's it _exactly_!" His younger brother agreed smiling as he winked one of his brown eye's in return. "So, I say when we finish eating we head out?"

"You're _on_!" He said smiling.

"MARTIN AND CHRIS KRATT _WHERE_ ARE YOU TWO?" An angry, female voice called out from inside the Tortuga. "I _KNOW_ YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

"Uh, oh you _don't_ think Aviva found out we lost our Creature pods _again_ do you?"

"Uh…by the look on her face, I'd say…_yes_!" His brother answered pointing.

"Umm…you know I'm kind of _full_ what about you?" He asked standing.

"Uh…me _too_! Come on let's grab our stuff and head out before she catches up to us!"

**Two Hour's Later:**

After gathering their gear, water, their Creature Power suit's, and their _new_ Creature pod's the two brother's quickly left and jumped into the Createrra and drove off. Martin drove for a while, before Chris wanted to stop and explore the area, so he parked and they got out. They began to look around, they met elephant's, and monkey's, as they watched the monkey's Martin suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching them. He looked around nervously, trying to figure out _who_ or _what_ it was that was watching them, but he couldn't see anything, Chris noticed him and spoke.

"You _okay_, bro?"

"Chris, I know this is going to sound _crazy_, but umm…do you feel like we're being _watched_?" Martin replied.

"_Watched_? Now that you mention it…yeah, yeah I _do_!" Chris answered as they began looking around again. "What do you _think_ it is?"

"I…I _don't_ know! _Whatever_ it is I hope it's not _hungry_!" Martin said.

"Come on let's go look _somewhere_ else?"

"_Agreed_, let's go!" Martin said, as they headed back to the Createrra.

They drove around for a half hour before they decided to try exploring again, _hoping_ this time whatever had been following them before was _gone_ and they could get back to searching for Caracal's. They got out and began looking around; Martin _still_ couldn't shake the feeling they were being _watched_, but didn't say anything to Chris not wanting to worry him. They walked into an area of the Savannah that was thick with tree's, and tall grass and began exploring of course they met more monkey's, and so this time they decided to have a little fun with them. They played with them for a little while before they decided to keep going, so they began walking again until Martin stopped for a drink of water without telling Chris who was walking ahead of him. Martin _wasn't_ watching where Chris went as he drank his water and talked to one of the monkeys, until he was finished and realized Chris was gone. He called out him, but got no answer so he used his Creature pod and his brother answered and Chris spoke relieved to see his brother.

"_Where_ are you? One minute you're _with_ me the next you've _disappeared_!"

"I stopped for a drink, and when I finished you were _gone_! Where are _you_?"

"I'm deeper in the trees; you want me to come back?" Chris asked.

"_Nah_, I'm going to explore here some more, and I'll meet up with you later at the Createrra!" Martin said smiling; the feeling grew stronger than ever and spoke. "Chris did you _see_ anyone on your way?"

"No, I'm pretty sure besides the animal's we're all alone out here _why_?"

"No reason just thought I saw something, must be just an animal then."

"Okay, if you're sure?" Chris asked unsure.

"Yeah, I'm _fine_! I'll let you know if I find any Caracal's!"

"Sound's _good_! I'll do the same if I come across them!"

"Alright, see you later be safe!"

"You too Martin!" Chris said ending the call.

"Alright, I _know _you're out there watching me! I don't know _what_ you are, but I know you're there, and I promise you I mean _no_ harm!" Martin said aloud _hoping_ whatever, was stalking him heard and understood what he had spoken.

Martin walked around for a few minute's, before he decided to backtrack to the first place they had been and see if he could find the animal, or at least find clue's to figure out what the animal was. After making it back to the beginning he had found _nothing_ that would tell him anything, and so tired he decided to give up and go back to meet Chris. He had just turned to leave when something caught his attention…the _unmistakeable_ sound of wildcat cub's playing. Smiling he followed the noise, he soon found himself in a clearing and face to face with a _very_ angry mother Caracal, and her two, young cub's! The mother was _very_ upset and she stood between him and her babies hissing, and growling a warning. Martin instantly froze, he had been in this situation many time's before and knew what to do, so he began to back away his eye's never leaving the mother as he did. He wanted to show her he meant her and her babies _no_ harm, _hoping_ it would be enough to calm her down. He continued to move back slowly, he wasn't watching where he was going and ended up backing into a rock with his leg's causing him to sit down un- expectantly. The sudden stop almost caused him to fall off of the rock, but he quickly stopped himself dropping his backpack to the ground, from the time he hit the rock the mother stopped hissing and watched him curiously. He smiled at her feeling a little embarrassed by his slip up, and spoke watching her as she sniffed the air trying to figure out if he was a danger to them.

"You know that _wasn't_ funny! I'm _glad_ my brother wasn't here though, he'd make fun of me, he think's I'm a _klutz_!" He said smiling. "Did I _pass_ the test?" He asked her gently.

She sat there watching him, before she got up after a few minute's and slowly approached him, he held out his hand to her letting her come to him. She eventually did, and cautiously smelled him; she met his kind eyes and knew in her heart he _wasn't_ a danger. She then nudged his hand with her head, he smiled as she let him pet her he was in shock and awe this was what they had been _searching_ for and it was _beyond_ amazing to him.

"I guess this mean's we're _friend's_ now huh?" Martin asked laughing as she climbed on him purring. "Easy girl, you have _claw's_ remember?" He said gently as he petted her smiling.

As he petted her he felt something tugging on his bootlaces, he looked down and saw that both her cubs were chewing on his laces, and he smiled. He stood up and tried to walk over to a tree to get more comfortable, but as he went to move after standing, he fell to the ground having tripped over the cubs. He lay on his back laughing as they played with him, he propped himself up on his elbow's and decided to name them, he spoke.

"Alright now that we're friend's you guy's should have _name's_! Hmm…let's see, I think I'll name the cub's…_Trouble_, and _Mischief_! You, I'll name…_Tufts_, for the tufts of hair on your ears! What do you guy's _think_ of your name's? Do you _like_ them?" Martin asked smiling as they began nudging him with their head's as they purred. "I'll take _that_ as a _yes_! Look, I need to go, but I'll be _right_ back I'm going to go get my brother and bring him here so _he_ can meet you guy's! You'll _like_ him; he's just like _me_…only _shorter_! I'll be back in a few minutes don't go _anywhere_ okay?" He said as he got up and left the clearing.

Neither brother knew that Zach was in the Savannah too, he had gone there to catch rhino's to use as his own personal demolition crew. After capturing some he was about to leave when he saw the Tortuga arrive, so he watched and listened as they talked about searching for the Caracal's. He became interested in finding the wildcats, he _hated_ doing any kind of work so he followed the brother's waiting for _them_ to find the cat's for _him_. After following Chris for awhile after they separated and he didn't find anything, Zach found Martin just as he found the cat's, now all he had to do was wait for '_Blue Boy_' to leave so he could capture the babies, not wanting _anything_ to do with the mom. He waited impatiently for Martin to leave, finally he did and as soon as he was gone, Zach came out.

"Hello, _kitties_!" Zach sneered, the mother instantly knew something was wrong he smelt different, _dangerous_, he wasn't a friend she began hissing and growling. "Easy you _overgrown_ hairball! Give me those little balls of fur and we'll leave!" Zach said smirking as he called his Zachbot's to him. "Zachbot's, get _me_ those _cubs_!" he said.

The Zachbot's headed for the Caracal's, the mother tried to stop them, but as she jumped at the closest one it pushed her away she fell and as she landed she twisted her back paw. Hearing the commotion Martin who hadn't gone very far rushed back to the clearing, just in time to see a Zachbot return to Zach holding the cubs as the mother limping tried to stop them, seeing enough he rushes to Zach and confronts him as the mother watches.

"_Zach_! What are you doing with those _cubs_?" Martin demanded angrily.

"Hello, '_Blue Boy_'! I came to this overrated _sandbox_ to capture some _rhino's_, and after I did I overheard you and '_Green Guy_' talking about some overgrown kitty cat so I followed you two and _you_ led _me_ right to the little _hairball's_!" Zach said smiling.

"Let them _go_ Zach! They belong _living free and in the wild_!" Martin yelled, he noticed Tufts watching them and she seemed to be keeping her distance from not only Zach, but _Martin_ as well and it hurt him. "Zach let the cubs _go_!"

"Or _what_? You going to _stop_ me?" Zach mocked. "Goodbye '_Wild Ratt'_!" Zach said laughing as he took off with the cubs; Martin was angry he looked at Tufts and spoke.

"I _promise_ Tufts I'll get your cubs back!" He said as he went to pet her, but she backed up growling in her throat and Martin hurt spoke again. "You…you think because _I_ know Zach I had something to do with _him_ taking your cubs don't _you_?" He asked, the only answer he got was her hiss and continuous growl. "I guess _that_ answer's my question! I don't know if you can _understand_ me Tufts, but I had _nothing_ to do with what happened and I _won't_ stop until I rescue your cubs and return them to you!" Martin said gently. "I know Zach, he'll be someplace where there's not a lot of sand or animal's…I'll just get Koki to…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he tried his Creature pod, but realized it was broken, he must have done it when he fell onto the rock. "Alright look's like I'm on my own…_wait_! _You_ can track the Zachbot's, Tufts!" Martin said smiling as she began sniffing the air, suddenly she took off running Martin quickly followed her to Zach.

Martin ran after Tufts who even though she had a twisted paw chased after her babies, never slowing down. As they neared Zach's ship, she stopped and Martin crept closer to her and looked through the tall grass and spotted the jet, Zach and the cubs nowhere to be seen. He backed up and noticed Tufts was still keeping her distance from him, she was angry, and scared and he knew she didn't trust him anymore thinking he had something to do with her cubs being taken. He knew that Zach had rhino's on board as well, so he needed to find the cubs and rhino's and get them all back into the wild. He looked at Tufts again, she met his eyes as he got up and snuck towards the jet, he made it inside and began looking for where the rhino's were held. He finally found the rhino's and released them back into the wild, which attracted Zach, and the Zachbot's attention. He was about to turn around and go back inside to look for the cubs when he was picked up and thrown off the deck of the ship. He landed hard on his side and rolled towards the grass where he stopped, he rolled onto his back and tried to catch his breath, Zach appeared he spoke.

"You keep _ruining_ my plans!" Zach yelled. "Why _can't_ you stop?"

"I _won't_ stop until you _quit_ capturing animal's to use in your _twisted_ plans!"

"Well, then I guess my _Zachbot's_ will have to stop you for _me_! I have to get these little _hairballs_ inside and get ready to leave!" Zach said laughing. "Zachbot's! _Finish_ him off!"

As the command was given, three Zachbot's went up to Martin who was now standing and went to grab him, but Martin was quicker and moved just in time causing the bot's to crash into each other. Martin smiling looked at Zach, he was furious he ordered more bot's to go after Martin, but no matter what they did the bot's _couldn't_ catch Martin.

"_Why won't you die_!" Zach yelled angrily.

"When are _you_ going to learn that as long as my brother and I are around we'll _never_ let you or anyone hurt animals!" Martin said smiling.

"_Fine_! Then I'll just have to get rid of _you_ and your _annoying brother _once and for all!" Zach said smiling as he pushed a button on a panel inside the doorway of the jet. As he did, Martin was quickly surrounded by at least 100 Zachbot's, Zach spoke. "So, '_Blue_ _Boy_', I'm going to let my Zachbot's have a little _fun_, then I'll finish you off! _Get him_!"

The bot's attacked, Martin fought back destroying a few bot's, but was stopped when one of the bot's hit Martin from behind as he was jumping off one of the other bot's and knocked him to the ground again. This time when he hit the ground he landed feet first, he landed wrong on his left ankle and knew as lay on his back that he had broken it. He lay there for a few second's until he saw the bot's rushing towards him, he was ready for them. One of the bot's punched at him, but he rolled to the right and avoided the punch it hit the ground instead, he had no time to rest as another bot tried punching him, he rolled to the left and again the bot missed. He rolled onto his back just as another robot punched him he couldn't roll away so he tried to block the punch, but the bot was too strong. He was losing his grip on the bot's arm when he felt someone grab his ankle and yank him out from under the bot holding him upside down, it was yet another Zachbot. The bot threw him away and he hit the ground and instantly lost his breath, he rolled onto his stomach trying to catch his breath he began coughing his lung's ached for oxygen. He managed to sit up and leaned against a tree taking deep breath's finally breathing normally. He put his head back against the tree trunk, closed his eye's and slowed his breathing down, suddenly as his eyes were closed, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled up roughly. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a Zachbot, he knew he could take out some of the bot's, but for every bot he destroyed, there was another _three_ waiting to attack. He had no time to think about anything else as the bot that held him threw him towards Zach who stood watching a smile never leaving his face as he watched everything. Martin landed against the side of the jet and slid down, he landed on his stomach, every part of him hurt. He was bloody, and battered after his endless battle with the Zachbot's, he looked over and saw that the mother Caracal had been stopped by four bot's surrounding her. He got angry and stood painfully as he limped towards the bot's, once there he jumped on one of their back's and as the bot tried to knock him off he managed to cause the bot's to crash into each other destroying them. The mother Caracal looked at him there was something wrong with him, but she didn't know what it was. As he turned around to say something to Zach, he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pulled towards the bot who grabbed him. Martin watched as Zach held the cubs up taunting their mother, and it made him angry, he needed a plan and fast.

"What's the matter _Wild Ratt_? _Giving up_?" Zach mocked.

"_Never_!" Martin said as he pretended he saw Chris, which caused Zach, and the bot's to turn where he was looking. Using that distraction, he managed to get free from the bot's grasp, and make a run for Zach and the cubs. He reached them and grabbed the cage before anyone knew what he had done, until he released them to their mother. He watched as the Caracal's ran off as he turned to leave he was hit on the back of the head and fell to the ground on his stomach. He saw the Caracal's stop, the mother looked from her cubs to him, he didn't want them to be captured again so he called to her trying to get her to leave. He watched as she left with her cubs and he smiled knowing they'd be safe now, he didn't have time to think about it long before he was roughly turned onto his back. He looked into the angry face of Zach, he knelt down near Martin who by now had no fight left in him, but he was okay knowing the Caracal's were safe, he spoke to Zach.

"You _lose_ again Zach!" Martin said as he coughed.

"I'm _done_ losing to you _Wild Ratt's_!" Zach yelled in Martin's face. "I'm going to _finish_ you off once and for all!"

"_What _are you going to do Zach? Get your _Zachbot's_ to finish me off?" Martin mocked.

"No…this time I think _I'll_ finish you off _myself_!" Zach said smiling in Martin's face.

"So, do it _already_!" Martin said smiling.

"With _pleasure_!" Zach said smiling. "_Goodbye Wild Ratt_!"

As Martin began to pass out from his injuries , he felt Zach let go of his shirt, he lay on the ground confused why Zach let go. Then he heard the familiar hiss and growl of the mother Caracal, he opened his eye's, and propped himself up on his elbow's and saw the mother Caracal standing between him and Zach warning him to back off Zach was _terrified_.

"_That's it_! Let's get out of _here_!" Zach yelled to his bot's as they raced to the jet and got aboard, Zach knew Martin was seriously injured and would soon _die_ if the other's didn't find him. To make sure that he wasn't found before they took off, he ordered one of his bot's to take Martin's Creature pod from him unaware it was broken. Once he had it they took off leaving Martin alone, he waved goodbye to him smiling, Martin watched them leave before he lay down.

"_Why_ did you come back Tufts? It's too _dangerous_, you could have been _captured_." Martin said as she rubbed her head against his trying to get him to get up. "Thanks girl, you _saved_ my life!" Martin said smiling. "We do have a _problem_ though…I _can't_ walk and I _can't_ call Chris my Creature pods _gone_! _What_ am I going to _do_ tufts?" Martin asked coughing, knowing he needed someway to get in touch with the other's. Tuft's looked at him, before looking behind them anxiously unsure what to do to help, but she knew he needed help she could sense it.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

He had _no_ idea what time it was, or where he was as he opened his sore eye's and quickly shut them as the light from the sun setting hurt his head. He _couldn't_ remember _what_ happened and _why_ his entire body hurt; until he suddenly felt something lick, his face and he remembered the _Caracal's_! He sat up too quickly causing his head to throb, he lay back down as his stomach rolled and he took deep breath's to calm it down.

"_Not_ my smartest move!" He said aloud to himself, he rolled his head to the side and opened his eye's and saw the cub's laying beside each other their head's on their paw's looking at him. "Hey, guy's where's your mom?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbow's just as Tufts came back into the clearing carrying prey she had just caught. "There you _are_! Look's like its _dinner_ time huh?" Martin smiled as he watched the cat's eat and realized he was beginning to get hungry too and he was thirsty. He decided to get up and see how far he could walk, he _needed_ help and no one knew where he was. He first sat up, as he did Tufts watched him she could sense something _wasn't_ right with him, and knew it was _serious_. After getting used to the pain from sitting, Martin looked around for something to use to help him stand on his broken ankle that was now swollen, but he felt _no_ pain and knew that _wasn't_ a good sign. He saw a large rock near him so he drug himself over to it and tried pulling himself up, but couldn't he had no strength left. He sat back down defeated and hung his head feeling sorry for himself until he felt something nudging his shoulder, he looked up and saw it was Tufts and he smiled.

"You _always_ seem to know when I _need_ a push! How's your paw huh? I saw you limping when you brought back dinner, as soon as I get back to the other's we'll fix your leg up as good as new I _promise_!" Martin said as he petted her. "Now, how _do_ I get back to the Tortuga?"

**Meanwhile with Chris:**

After the brother's separated, Chris had wondered around for a while, but didn't see any Caracal's. Tired, and hot he decided to head back to the Tortuga on his way he tried calling Martin to check in on him, but couldn't get through he smiled and figured he either _broke it _or _lost it_. He arrived back at base and after dropping off his thing's he found the others in the command center; he greeted them and sat beside Jimmy.

"Any luck CK?" Aviva asked.

"_Nope_! Martin's still out there so maybe _he_ got lucky?"

"When did you see him last? We _haven't_ been able to contact him since you guy's left!"

"Umm…I left him three hour's ago!" Chris answered Koki as he checked his watch. "He _hasn't _checked in?"

"No, and _we_ can't get him either." Koki said worried.

"I'm sure he's _fine_! Knowing my brother he probably broke his pod, and is on his way back here now!"

"It's getting late Chris I _hope_ you're right!" Jimmy added nervously looking out the window. "The sun's setting and there's _no_ sign of him, I'm _worried_!"

"If he's _not_ back in another hour then I'll go look for him!" Chris said as he joined him at the window _trying_ to hide his own fears for his brother not wanting them to worry.

An hour later Chris who _hadn't_ moved from the window since discovering Martin wasn't back yet turned and headed for the door, the other's stood and Aviva spoke stopping him.

"Chris where are you even going to _start_ looking?"

"The _last_ place I saw him! I'll check in soon; _sooner_ if I find him!" Chris said as he left before anyone could say or do anything else to stop him.

He _needed_ to find Martin something wasn't right he could _feel_ it and it scared him, it wasn't like his brother to _not_ check in or show up something was _definitely wrong_. He drove to the last place they had been together and quickly parked and got out turning on his flashlight, he looked around hoping to see him, but saw _only_ animal's. He began walking in the direction Martin had gone shining his light in every direction hoping to see him. He called to him, but the _only_ answer he received was his echo, and every so often, an animal would cry out, but _no_ response from Martin. Different scenario's played in his head about what could have happened to Martin and _none_ of them were good, so feeling his anxiety increasing he pushed all thought's out of his head and concentrated on finding him.

**With Martin:**

He had made it to his feet after a 10-minute battle with himself, he stood there as if he had _forgotten_ how to walk, until he saw Tufts watching him and he smiled as he took a step. The first step was painful, but _not_ as painful as he was expecting so he continued to walk keeping weight off his injured ankle as he did. It was a slow and awkward process, but he was walking and he couldn't stop smiling as he made his way to the path. As he neared the grass, he suddenly stopped as the distinct low rumble of thunder echoed across the night sky. His smile disappeared as he looked at the sky and _knew_ he was in big trouble if he didn't find shelter before the rain fell, he looked at Tufts who was gathering her scared cub's together. She looked at him as if to tell him she knew where to go before with her cub's she took off, of course no matter how _hard_ he tried he _couldn't_ keep up with them. He lost them and looked at the sky as thunder sounded and second's later the rain began to fall, he was about to give up when he heard an animal calling out. In the second's of light that lit up the sky, he was able to see Tufts standing to his left in the doorway of a small burrow. He smiled to her as he followed her cries to the burrow before he joined them inside and sat down exhausted and in pain. He felt the cub's climb onto him and he winced from the unintentional pain and smiled before Tufts lay beside him too. He smiled as he watched the storm rage outside as he welcomed the warmth of the cat's bodies and their companionship _even_ though they _couldn't_ carry on a conversation with him at least their being with him was _enough_ for him. Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep his last thought's before sleep took him over was of his brother and hoped Chris was _okay_ and he'd find him by morning.

**With Chris:**

He stood starring out the window, the room dark a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He had been _forced_ by the storm to give up searching for Martin, he returned to the Tortuga and after changing clothes and having two cup's of hot, chocolate to warm up he took up his vigil by the window. The others gave him his space all of them as worried about Martin as he was, but _no one_ knew what to say to comfort him so they kept their distance. Aviva checked on him and her heart _ached _seeing Chris look so alone, he _needed_ a friend so she went in and stood silently with him waiting for him to speak first.

"You know this storm reminds me of the storm Martin and I were caught in when we were kids. We had gone exploring and lost track of time, finally we realized we were an hour late for dinner and knew our parent's were going to be mad. We headed for home when a storm blew in so quickly we _never_ had a chance to find shelter before we were soaked. I was scared and _wouldn't _move from where I stood, but _not_ Martin he took my hand and he found a shortcut and managed to get us home, I _never_ forgot how he took control and got us home safe. Now, Martin _need's_ me and I _can't_ even find a _single_ clue to help me figure out where he _is_!"

"Chris _don't_ do this to yourself! You'll _find_ him; I know you will you're a _Wild Kratt_!"

"Its late you should get some sleep, we're heading out at first light to search!" Chris said not looking at her, she turned to leave he spoke stopping her in the doorway. "Thanks Aviva!"

"You're welcome Chris!" She answered as she smiled sadly and left.

**The Next Morning:**

As soon as the sun rose, Chris was ready to begin searching, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were ready not long after and they headed out. They decided to begin back at the place they had separated the previous day hoping now that it was daylight they'd have _better_ luck finding him. They arrived and got out and began walking the same path Martin had, calling out to him _praying_ he'd answer, but the further they walked they _still_ hadn't found any trace of him. After awhile they came to the clearing where Martin had found the Caracal's and as they searched Chris found Martin's backpack and told the other's.

"Guy's its Martin's pack!"

"He was here! Maybe he's close by?" Jimmy said hopefully.

"Martin _wasn't_ alone!" Koki said her back to the others.

"What? How do you know?" Aviva asked confused.

"Look!" Koki said pointing to a broken Zachbot.

"Zach!" Chris said angrily clenching his fists. "If he's _hurt_ Martin I'll…"

"Wait! What's _that_ on the bush?" Aviva asked pointing to a nearby bush.

"Its _fur_!" Chris said as he went, picked it off the branch, and did a quick scan that told them it was Caracal. "He found a _Caracal_, and _Zach_ found _them_!" Chris said upset.

"If Zach has Martin _why_ hasn't he tried to contact us?" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe Martin found Zach trying to capture the Caracal and rescued it, but got hurt?" Koki suggested. "He might be close by?"

"What are we waiting for we have a missing Kratt to find!" Chris said as they began searching again.

**With Martin:**

He woke the next morning feeling like he was burning up and knew he wasn't doing good and if the other's didn't find him soon he'd be worse by evening. He sat up and realized he was alone and _didn't_ like it, he was about to try going outside when the cub's came running inside. He smiled as they greeted him, before second's later Tufts came in and came up to him, she sniffed him and when she looked at him, she seemed tense. She lay beside him as they watched the cub's play every so often she'd sniff him and seemed different after. After doing it for what seemed like the _100__th__ time_, she got up and gathered the cub's together beside Martin and with a lick to all three she turned and left them. He was confused by her behaviour, but feeling tired again he lay his head back against the cool wall and closed his eyes. He drifted in and out of sleep over the next couple of hours; when he was awake, he'd talk to the cub's telling them all about Chris and the others when he slept he dreamt of being with them. With each passing hour, Martin was beginning to doubt they'd find him, and he _wasn't_ sure how much longer he could keep himself together. His thoughts were full of Chris, he _needed_ to be strong and keep fighting for him, he _couldn't_ leave his little brother alone!

**With Chris:**

They had searched for what seemed like _forever_, but was only three hour's and the only thing's they found were more ruined Zachbot's and a broken cage. Chris was going crazy, he knew Martin was close he could _feel_ it, but they couldn't find him anywhere. They headed back towards the clearing when Jimmy felt like they were being watched, he looks and see's something hiding in the grass and nervously tells the other's about it.

"Umm…guy's we have _company_!"

"It's a _Caracal_!" Chris said amazed at being close to the animal he and Martin had been searching for. "She's _beautiful_ isn't she?" Chris asked as she came out of hiding.

"How do you it's a _her_?" Koki asked.

"She's nursing!" Chris pointed out.

"She seems _nervous_!" Aviva said as they watched her pace in front of them. "She's limping; I think she hurt her back leg."

"I'll check her out if she'll _let_ me get close enough!" Chris said as he began to slowly get closer to her. "Easy girl, we're _friends_! Let me see your paw huh?" He asked, as he got close enough to her to let her smell him. As she did, she realized that these stranger's _weren't_ going to hurt her and the one in front of her smelled like her human friend. She knew they could help him, so she turned to leave, but only went a few step's before stopping and looked back at the human. Chris was confused, she began whining and when he looked into her eye's he swore he could sense she wanted him to follow her.

"She…she want's me to _follow_ her! I'm going to go with her you guy's get back to the Createrra and wait for me to contact you." Chris said before he got up and began following the now running Caracal.

He wasn't sure where she was taking him, but something was telling him he needed to keep following her it was _important_. She was a lot faster and was able to go place's he wasn't and unlike the cat he wasn't able to keep his balance over certain obstacle's, and he fell a few time's. He lost sight of her a few time's and just when he thought he lost her for good she'd reappear and wait for him to catch up before she took off again. Chris realized they were headed back to the spot where they had found the pile of Zachbot's and was confused knowing Martin _wasn't_ there they had already searched there. He fell again and got up angrily and as he brushed the dirt off him, she appeared ahead of him, he was scared and angry.

"That's _it_! I'm _done_! I'm _not_ going anywhere with you! He's _not_ here we already looked here!" Chris said as he sat down on a rock defeated and suddenly he felt a nudge in his back. "You _know_ where he is _don't_ you?" He asked her, he looked into her eyes and smiled. "_Let's go_!"

He followed her into another clearing they hadn't known was there and she continued running so he followed her. After running for another 10 minute's she stopped and as he came over the small hill he saw her and was about to say something until he saw the burrow. He called out to Martin, but got no answer he rushed to the entrance and looked inside to see his brother's bruised and battered body laying inside with two Caracal cub's sleeping with him. He went to his brother's side and checked to see if he was still breathing, he was relieved and let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding when he realized he was still _alive_. He looked over at the three Caracal's who stood nearby watching him, he smiled at them and not knowing if they understood he spoke.

"Thank you for what you did for him!" Chris tried waking Martin gently. "Martin? Bro, can you _hear_ me? Its Chris!"

"Ch…Chris?" Martin asked weakly.

"Yeah, its me! What did you _do_ to yourself?" Chris asked fighting his tears.

"Zach…he tried to capture Trouble and Mischief! I had to help Tufts!"

"Who…_wait_ you must be Tufts?" Chris said looking at the momma Caracal, as the cub's ran over and began playing with Chris' bootlace's, he spoke smiling. "Trouble and Mischief I'm guessing?"

"Are they o…okay?" Martin asked his eye's closed again, he held onto Chris' hand tight.

"Yeah, I think Tufts has a injured leg though?" Chris answered.

"That make's _two_ of us thanks to _Zach_!" Martin said making Chris angry.

"Okay, I'm going to step outside the burrow and let the other's know where we are and let them know to get the Tortuga ready for three _special_ visitor's." Chris said smiling.

**Later That Day:**

After returning to the Tortuga with Martin and the Caracal family while Aviva and Koki took care of Martin, Chris with Jimmy's help _tried_ to take care of the Caracal's. Chris tried to examine Tufts leg, but she was nervous and kept moving away from him _no_ matter what he said or did he _couldn't_ calm her down. He was getting frustrated and finally gave up after getting another new scratch to add to the many other's she had given him. He decided to give them some food and water and leave them alone for awhile to calm down, and now that he had nothing to distract him from thinking about Martin he began to pace. Jimmy watched him silently; just when he thought, Chris would wear a path in the floor the door to the room where Martin was being taken care of opened. Chris stopped and turned to see Aviva and Koki standing there, he couldn't see in the room, and it made him even more nervous Aviva spoke telling them about Martin.

"Well, he's going to be just _fine_ in a few days!"

"Thank God!" Chris said relieved sitting down on a chair. "How is he?"

"He's sore, tired, and hungry. He's bruised, cut up; a couple needed stitches like his split lip. He has a couple of broken ribs; he has a slight concussion, a black eye, and a broken ankle. He'll be _fine_ though, as long as he stay's inside and doesn't _try_ to go on any creature adventures."

"I know my brother and it _won't_ be easy to keep him inside _or_ keep him away from animal's." Chris said smiling.

"Can we see him?" Jimmy asked.

"_Sure_! As long as you _promise_ us you _won't_ sneak him out?" Koki said as they laughed.

"_Promise_!" Chris and Jimmy said together.

"_Good_! Come on he's been asking for you!" Aviva said smiling as she led the way into his room, Martin was sitting up in bed and turned to face them smiling he spoke.

"Hey guy's!"

"Hey bro! How you feeling?" Chris asked as he sat beside his bed.

"Sore and beat up! How do I look?" Martin asked smiling.

"Sore and beat up!" Jimmy answered making them laugh harder, until Martin coughed.

"_Don't_ make me laugh it _hurt's_!" Martin said as he stopped coughing and lay back.

"You're out of commission for awhile huh? I guess you could always keep JZ and the girl's company while _I'm_ out on adventures!" Chris joked.

"_Or_…you could _break_ me out of here and I could _go_ with _you_ on the adventures?" Martin said smiling.

"Now Martin we told you already you _aren't_ going anywhere for awhile until you're healed! Or do we need to _tie_ you to your bed?" Koki asked.

"Alright, _alright_ I give! I'll be _good_!" Martin said smiling. "How are Tufts and her cubs?" Martin asked as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Well…they _won't_ let anyone near them, including _Chris_!" Jimmy answered.

"They're just _scared_; they've been through a lot! They'll come around, Chris just need's to do what we _Wild Kratt's _do best!" Martin said on his way to sleep.

A couple of hour's later Chris sat starring into the eye's of an uneasy Tufts, he made sure he was a _safe_ distance away from her having added new scratches to the other's she gave him. He sighed, he could _do_ this he was a _Kratt_ after all it was in his _blood_, and other animals took to him right away, he wasn't used to be rejected like this. Slowly he would creep closer waiting for her to tell him he was close enough and when she did, he'd stop and wait. He had just gotten closer again and was now waiting for her to calm down when the door's opened and the other's came in to see how it was going Aviva spoke.

"Hey CK, _any_ luck?"

"I _can't_ get close enough to check her leg!" Chris answered his eye's never left Tufts.

"Can _we_ help?" Koki asked.

"I don't know? _I_ can't get close enough I don't know how _you_ guy's can?"

"She need's to have her leg checked, the _four_ of us can do it!" Aviva said smiling.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't _warn_ you!" Chris said as he stood causing Tufts to as well. "Let's do it then." He said as Tufts began growling and hissing at them.

"What's going on?" Martin asked as he came into the room slowly.

"Martin? Why _aren't_ you in bed? _Ow_!" Chris said as Tufts got him again. "That's _it_! I _give_ up! You _win_ Tufts! Its _official_ she _hate's_ me!" Chris said backing up.

"Come on bro, its _not_ that bad!" Martin said smiling as he leaned against the counter.

"Oh no? My _shredded_ arms are all the _proof_ I need that she _hate's_ me!"

"Let me!" Martin said as he sat down in a rolling chair and wheeled himself over to the table. "Come on girl, I _told_ you about them they're _friend's_ I _promise_!" Martin said gently as he began to examine her injured leg. "Good news its _not_ broken! Its just a bad sprain, she'll need it wrapped and to stay with us until it heals in about a week." He said as he gently wrapped it before petting her. "There that _wasn't_ so bad was it? Now you get some rest I'll be into check on you in a couple of hours."

Unable to sleep a few hours later Chris got up and went to check on Martin like he's done every half hour since he was found, and watched him sleep. After making sure he was okay he decided to go check on the Caracal's, he still _hadn't_ made any progress with Tufts and he _refused_ to just give up. He went in and found the cub's sleeping, Tufts lay keeping guard, he sat, as close to them as she would let him and watched them a smile on his face they were a beautiful creature.

"You know Tufts I never did _thank you _for what you did for Martin! My brother is _very_ important to me and thing's could have been a lot _worse_ if you hadn't done what you did. I…I don't know if you can _understand_ me, but thank you for _saving_ my brother's _life_!" Chris said his voice breaking, he turned away from her gaze feeling suddenly silly for crying in front of her, as he wiped away his tear's he felt something nudge him. "Tufts?" He asked surprised as he saw her sitting on the table in front of him, she wasn't hissing or growling she was actually _purring_ he looked at her in shock until she nudged him again. "Sorry, I _wasn't_ expecting you to let me _anywhere_ near you! I _meant_ what I said Tufts, you _saved_ his life and I'll _always_ be grateful to you for it! Can we be _friends_?" Chris asked smiling as she answered him by licking his face. "_Good_! Its late, come on let's get you back to bed huh?" He said smiling as he helped her get comfortable before he said goodnight, left, and headed back to his room where he finally was able to sleep knowing that they'd all be okay soon.

**A Week Later:**

The sun was almost fully up over the waking Savannah; today was a _bittersweet _day for the whole team, _especially_ Martin as they were releasing Tufts and her cubs back into the wild. They all had grown close to the cats, Tufts had become friends with all of them, but she and her cub's had a _special_ bond with Martin. Martin was beginning to heal from his wounds and couldn't wait to heal completely so he could rejoin Chris on adventures. The team said their goodbye's to the cat's before the brother's took them outside, they stood together laughing as the cub's chased each other and played _neither_ wanting to have to say goodbye. After an hour of watching them, they knew it was time, so Chris went up to where the three cat's stood and knelt on knee in front of them and spoke sadly to them.

"Well, its time for you to _return_ to your home! I'll _never_ forget you three, you saved my brother's life and _finally_ trusted me enough to call me friend. We'll be back soon to see you I _promise_, go live a long, healthy life and _don't_ forget us okay?" Chris said as he hugged Tufts neck and then hugged the cub's before he got up and walked to Martin.

"I'll give you some _privacy_ bro to say your goodbyes." Chris said as he smiled sadly at his brother before he walked back to the Tortuga and watched the scene from the door.

"This is _it_ I guess!" Martin said sadly, as he used his crutches to walk to a large rock and sat down holding his rib's as he did. The cubs began playing with his bootlace, while Tufts sat down beside him; Martin began to pet her neck as he spoke. "I will _never_ forget all you did for me Tufts, you _saved_ my life and whether or not you can understand me I wanted you to know that! We _will_ be back to visit you so _don't_ forget us, and when we come back _maybe_ you'll be a grandmother Tufts?" Martin said as he hugged her neck. "Be _safe_ okay?" He said into her fur, as she purred, he pulled away, picked up the cubs, and looked them in the eyes and smiling spoke. "You two be _good_ for your mom and _try_ and stay out of trouble huh? I'm going to _miss_ you guy's, but we'll be back soon!" He said as he hugged them before putting them back on the ground. "Okay, guy's its time for you to get going, we'll see you soon!" Martin said as the cats took off running, but they stopped and looked back at him before they turned and ran off.

Chris stood watching as Martin sat starring out across the Savannah in the direction the cat's had gone and sighed, he knew his brother was going to miss them, but he _also_ knew his brother _never_ would have kept them. So knowing his brother _needed_ someone to talk to he left the ship and sat beside him saying nothing, until Martin did sadly.

"You know Chris its time's like _this_ that make proud of being a creature adventurer!"

"I know what you _mean_ bro!" Chris answered smiling.

"Once I'm healed we're going to come back here and have one _hell_ of an adventure with them!" Martin said smiling.

"_Oh yeah_!" Chris said smiling back at him, he noticed Martin seemed uncomfortable and spoke. "Come on bro, let's you back inside huh?" Chris said standing as he helped Martin up. "I'm glad you're going to be _okay_ Martin!" He said seriously.

"Chris, I _never_ did thank you for finding me!"

"You _don't_ need too, its what _brothers_ do for each other!"

"I love you little brother!" Martin said hugging him.

"I love you too Martin!" Chris said before pulling away. "Come on let's go!" He said as they walked back to the Tortuga and as Martin walked away, Chris stopped and looked back outside and sighed happily. As he watched the animal's living their lives, he knew that as long as his brother and him were around _all_ animals would _stay_ living free and in the wild!

**THE END!**


End file.
